Fortune
by Captain Libeka
Summary: Princess EmmaLouise is far from conventinal. When she runs away from the palace for an night away from her overbearing family, it will cause a chain of events to spiral out of her control. A Handsome stranger, a sinister plot and maybe even a happy ending
1. Prolouge

_Prolouge:_

The muddy water slurped and the Princess in scarlet felt as if she were going to be sucked under into the murky depths of the river. She hoisted her muddy gown higher as she trudged through the water. She groaned in disgust as the water seeped through her slippers, but she set her face in a determined scowl and continued onwards. She thought back on the past hour. So many lives destroyed; her family, her future and her kingdom, were all destroyed. She was all that remained, for the good of her people she must escape.

The dark sludge which made up the river was just above her thighs. Suddenly the sky overhead cracked and lighting hit a tree nearby.

The young princess screamed with fright and stumbled blindly as the rain that had been holding off all day suddenly fell in a torrent. Sheets of water were pelted towards her by the funneling wind in the valley. She was instantly soaked to the skin and her hair was pulled from the confined of its tight bun by the fingers of wind. She stopped for merely an instant to look up through her veil of dark, thick hair which had fallen in front of her face out to the boat which was moored just off shore; it was only a few meters away.

Out of the blue she heard a large splash behind her and a fierce voice try to call her back to him. She dared not look back, she dared not listen. Her heart rate sped up as she, quicker than before, started to run through the deepening water.

In what seemed like an eternity she was by the boat treading water trying to keep her head above the water.

She was glad for the pouring rain and thunder; if it was not there she would be forced to listen to the muddy footsteps of her pursuer getting closer and closer.

With all her slowly fading strength she grabbed the edge of the moss ridden boat and pulled her aching body over the side. At one point the boat felt as if it were going to tip and deposit her back into the river, with no escape route. Luckily her fears of this, did not become a reality as she sat at the bottom of the boat shaking with relief.

The princess lifted up a hand to block the rain striking her face as she stared back at the now burning ruminants of her home.

Close to the river stood the once grand palace. Unnatural flames licked their way up the turrets and engulfed the surrounding forest, cutting off all survivors from being able to make their escape. She knew that she would be the one true witness to the events that occurred that night, one of two witnesses really, the other was following her.

She was harshly jerked back to reality as her pursuer reached the edge of the boat and attempted to board. A tear trickled down the side of the princess's face.

"Elle" the man screamed as he raised one arm on the side of the boat, hauling himself up.

The young man was covered in mud and his hair was plastered to his forehead by the pounding rain. Elle's eyes widened in horror.

He was a monster.

She screamed and scrambled backwards feeling for a weapon, or anything she could use to hold his off.

"Elle, I had to do it. I had to do it for us!" He screamed almost manically.

Still Elle could not say anything, it was like her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth. More frantic now, the princess looked for a weapon when suddenly her fingers met some hard wood.

The oar.

Quick as the flames had engulfed the palace; she snatched up the oar and looked at the man in the eye.

"There will never be an 'us'. Murderer," she whispered, but she knew that he could make her every word out.

Elle swung with all her might with the oar at the mans head. With is sickening crunch she felt the oar meet resistance. She looked up just in time to see the mans bloodied face from where she had hit him and his bright green eyes, which ran in their family, staring back at her in shock.

He fell into the water with a loud splash.

Elle sat panting the oar still in hand, staring at the spot where he had fallen. She had killed him, her own cousin.

Shakily she sat down in the boat and hauled in the anchor, she should have felt sad; and yet she did not. That man had destroyed her life, the kingdom and all of her family.

She was not sorry, he was an evil man.

However, she was sorry that she was leaving the country. Elle felt as if she was abandoning it but she was no use here.

One day she or her children would return and her country would be saved. But for now this was her only option, to run away from danger.

She sat down in the middle of the boat and drew her knees up to her chest. Elle sat, and let the current take her down the river to a new home.

To a new life.

* * *

**A/N:** These events occured about ten years before Emma (the main character of this tale) was born. This is the plot and is going to be cruial as the story continued. I was going to make this the interlude later in the story, but I decided I really couldn't avoid putting it at the start of the story. Chapter 5 will be up sooner rather than later.

Just to clear up any questions.


	2. Escape

Lets start at the very begining...

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"Emma-Louise!" screamed her little brother in delight as Emma rounded the corner. Sighing Emma feigned a laugh and stretched her arms around her younger sibling as he threw his body against hers. She buried her head in his shoulder as she lifted his tiny body up off the floor and tried to hide her tears. He smelt like lavender, he had been in the gardens again.

"Tom! It's good to see you to!" she said as she placed him gently back onto the floor and let him grasp her hand.

Tom was only four years old. He had light bouncing curls which entirely contradicted his older sister's dark ringlets, he had piercing blue eyes as deep and meaningful as the skies. He glanced up at Emma, his eyes full of delight at being near her but they quickly altered to concern as he saw her deep green eyes full with tears.

"Em-Em?" he whispered as he tugged on her hand "You can't cry now! It's your birthday!"

Emma smiled down at his small face and squeezed his hand but still looked troubled as they approached the ornate cream stairs. It was her sixteenth birthday, she would have to forget her problems and ignore the tears which threatened to spill from her eyes. She was about to face the entire court, she had to be strong.

Emma stopped for an instant to compose herself before she entered the hall and was bombarded with people watching her, disappointed, fascinated and some even disgusted at the sight of her. Tom saw her passionate, young face quickly fade to a mask devoid of all the emotions that had covered her features instants earlier.

He gripped her hand harder as Emma was swamped by her elderly lady-in-waiting who tried to straighten out the creases in her dress where she had pulled Tom into her seconds earlier.

Feeling Tom's hand constrict she let her mask slip for an instant to give him a sly smile and wink. Tom instantly felt better and his young mind was content.

Emma adored her brother, he was her whole world. When her Mother had given birth to him five years ago, Emma was only eleven. She saw his little, frail body being presented to the world, his birth was full of hope and promise very unlike her own. She was the one who was with him when he took his first step, said his first word, they were each others security blanket.

She shifted under the gaze of her maid as she lifted her silver crown to her head. Emma sighed as the familiar weight pressed down into her hair, the brought out emeralds her eyes as she stared straight ahead willing herself not to cry. She had her long hair draw back into a harsh bun and her blood red ball gown set off her sun kissed skin and crimson lips. The green in her eyes and the emeralds in her crown, clashed with the red but none of these factors could change that she was stunning. Just like her mother had been.

"Thank you Anne," She said confidently her voice not giving away the emotional turmoil she was going through inside.

Anne made a stiff curtsey. She saw her knee crack and a trickle of sweat run down her back. Emma looked straight at her and saw a shiver pass through her old maids body. Anne, her maid had never gotten used to her piercing stare. Anne alone noticed the Princesses hard, unsettling gaze only ever softened when she looked at her brother and the Prince was only ever happy when he was in his sister's presence. Anne alone noticed her small grins and winks directed at her brother which gave away her true nature under the royal façade.

Anne stumbled as she walked away but quickly hurried onwards, glad to be away from the pair.

Emma starred at the stumbling, nervous woman. She usually had that effect on people.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed and felt like a bird in a cage. She glanced down at Tom, his eyes shining at the prospect of having a whole night with his sister. She made an instant decision based on her feelings alone, not her mothers, her fathers or her kingdoms.

Emma knelt down beside Tom and looked pleadingly up into his little face.

"Tom" she said smiling "Can you promise to keep a secret?"

Tom look confused and a small frown appeared between his pale brow, even at his age he knew the importance of secrecy in the Royal household.

He stuck out his chin, "I promise Em-Em!"

The Princess's smile widened as she grabbed his hands and looked over her shoulder quickly.

"At the moment we are waiting to be escorted down to the ball." Emma whispered excitedly "But I have absolutely no intentions of going. It's all for publicity and glamour, we had our real celebration of my birthday this afternoon." She said referring to the small cake that she and Tom had shared together.

Tom's eyes widened at what she was suggesting.

"But… But Em-Em!" he stammered "Mother was the one who wants you there and she always gets her way"

Emma shook her head in frustration at the mention of her stepmother.

"Don't worry about her! She might be your Mother but she's not mine! This is one of the last opportunities that I will get to go out there!" she said gesturing out of the glass window down to the city below "To go out into the real world, even for just a night, before I…"

She broke off and stared at a point above his head.

"Before what?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Err…Nothing! I just have to get away for the night!"

She looked at him silently pleading with him "All you need to do is tell them that I feel ill and have retired to my room! That should give me enough time to slip away"

For a slit instant Tom considered it. He looked at her bright face and then remembered the mask which she had put on for the court and realized he hated seeing her like that. He would do anything to make her happy, even defy his mother. So without thinking about the consequences he nodded his head so forcefully he almost dislodged his small crown.

Emma's eyes widened and lit up as she gave him a tight hug.

"Whatever you do, don't tell mother or father where I have gotten too!"

Without waiting for a reply she ran down the stairs lifting her dress hem high out of the way of her fast moving feet.

All her life she had been waiting for the opportunity to get out there. She longed to be outside the walls of the palace and the gardens. Emma for as long as she could remember had been drawn to the city out side. The inhabitants had so little rules, regulations and edicts which restricted there lives. For years she had explored the palace gardens to their furthest reaches and learned the names of all the plants, birds and creatures which she came across. She learnt about the vines which climbed the outer walls, the bugs which relied solely on the roses which lined the path ways and learnt how to easily climb every tree which she came across.

Her favorite tree was a large old oak that had been there as long as anybody could remember. It had low branches which made it perfect to climb and thick foliage which made it a perfect hiding spot. In autumn it had bright red leaves which reminded Emma of fire and in spring its leaves opened and it burst into flower. All these qualities were grand but what drew Emma to the oak was its view over the city. From its highest branch she had a vantage point over the market and new all the comings and goings of its inhabitants. She knew of the cooks who brought vegetables from the stall owners every two days and the young men who worked in the inns would gather every Friday around the well and exchange gossip like old women. She felt like was a part of there community and would spend as long as possible watching them, and yet it wasn't the same as being there.

She dreamed of a life beyond the palace and out of the hold of her overbearing parents, a life of her own. Instead of learning about counts and princes of far off countries she dreamed of roaming the country side. Instead of concentrated during her dancing practice, she day-dreamed of a life where she was free to choose her own path.

She ran down the deserted corridors which lead towards the kitchens. Emma reached a worn brown door, threw it open and stepped inside quickly shutting it behind her.

"For goodness sake Belinda" said the plump cook from the corner of the room who had her back to Emma "We are already run off our feet preparing for the Princess's ball. Show some…"

She turned around suddenly, as the large kitchen fell quiet, the twenty or so workers stood in shock. Emma smiled and curtseyed at the red cook.

Suddenly everyone in the kitchen bowed or curtsied low and the head cook gasped.

Emma looked around in frustration "Oh Stop being silly! Stand up all of you!"

The kitchen was like a furnace and wonderful smells came from pots all around the room. It was plainly decorated and around the sink dishes stacked up ready to be washed. The maids, waiters and cooks were dressed in the palace uniform, a long, unflattering black dress for the woman which was pleated and paired with a cream belt. The men wore black leggings and a dark brown loose tunic which reached their elbows.

Self consciously she glanced down at her intricately designed dress which was an dark shade of red with cream embroidery. It reached the ground and tapered up into a tight waist and was paired with her delicate locket hanging of her neck which had belonged to her mother. She had been here a few times, but only when she was visiting her best friend Belinda, the assistant cook and even then they were the only two in the room. Even that was rare, as her step-mother kept her on a short leash and monitored her progress in despair and discourtesy. She had never grown fond of Emma-Louise.

"P… P… Princess… I though, I though you were Belinda…" stuttered the cook.

"Stop please!" Emma begged, acutely aware of the little time she had to exit the palace "I just need a favor!"

Eager to please the cook hastily nodded "Anything, your Highness!"

"I need one of your dresses, just a spare one and a new pair of sturdy shoes." Emma thought for a second before adding "And please send someone quickly to get me a horse!"

She was provided her clothes quickly by the jumpy, whispering maids and changed into them in the pantry, pulling off her heavy ball gown. She pulled on the simple blue dress, it fitted tightly around her chest and waist with a rounded neckline. It tapered out from her hips to the floor. It was carefully embroidered in silver thread which lined the neckline and the ends of the short sleeves Emma knew at once that this was the best clothes that they could find, probably a maids party dress. A whole years pay possibly went into the purchase of this dress. Emma immediately felt ashamed. She mentally cursed her empathy, deeply aware of the little time that she had remaining to escape the palace.She came out of the pantry, pulled of her crown and twisted pulled her hair out of its tight bun and let it tumble down around her shoulders and down her back. She handed her crown and gown to the maid who had smuggled the cake out of the kitchens for her and Tom earlier that day.

"Can you put this somewhere safe until I return?" she questioned.

The young maid swallowed and nodded.

"Your horse is here." Called a waiter from the opposite doorway, which led outside.

Emma made her way quickly over to it and quickly scanned then room "Oh I almost forgot!" she said "Don't tell any one I've been here, not even my parents," she didn't like doing it but she then gave one of her rare orders "That's a imperial order! Not a soul must know! Agreed?"

She heard a unanimous yes and saw many of the servants heads nodding before she turned her back on the stunned group and walked out the open door.

* * *

A/N: Review if you please :D


	3. Rescue

_Chapter 2_

Jared lifted the large container off the back of the cart and placed it carefully on the ground behind him. His gaze briefly rose as he wiped his face on his dark brown tunic, his eyes flitting across the busy market. Every inch was covered in bight extravagant decorations for the princess's birthday. He watched the stall owners place their wares out on display and chatter between themselves, each in their best clothes for the festivities. From coloured banners which hung from the window sills, the bright candles and fires which lit the market and kept away the autumn chill. To the games and the street performers which entertained the large crowds of underprivileged children and families, it was all so ludicrous and foolish.

He sighed and shook his head, all this time and money wasted on celebrating a hopeless princess's sixteenth birthday. She was probably sitting in the palace at this very moment preparing her hair, dancing with a handsome prince or gushing over her latest exquisite ball gown. All this wasted on the woman who was a disappointment to the kingdom. He remembered his own sixteenth birthday just one year earlier, it had been the day that his step-mother had chosen to wed his father.

"Jared!" an annoyed, yet friendly voice called out from across the square "Get back to work, we have to finish unpacking these goods before the celebrating and merriment begins!"

Jared turned around and smiled broadly at the man who was now standing behind him. He had a large belly but burly arms from labor, even though Jared did most of the physical exertion nowadays. He had thinning blonde hair accompanied with bright blue welcoming eyes which twinkled as if he was holding in a private joke. He was a good foot shorter than Jared yet his persona took made him rival to any giant.

"Cav!" Jared exclaimed with false exasperation, barley keeping the smile off his face "I can work fast, I am just taking in the scenery!" he gestured around behind him where the crowd had already doubled.

"Don't you talk back to me young man!" Cav said smiling up at his son "Just make sure that it is finished soon! Oh, and no more of this 'Cav' nonsense"

"Yes Pa!" Jarred mock saluted and watched his father turn to supervise the other timber cart which was already half empty. Ever since Cav had remarried, they had to work twice as hard to keep up with his stepmother's excessive spending and ridiculous demands. She was like a leech sucking their coffers dry, Jared wondered if she would have married his father if he were poorer. Jared had no doubt that she had no feelings for his father, her only feelings were and always will be, for his money.

Jared and the rest of the workers completed their task in a short time. The rest of the men gossiped like the many women who had packed into the streets, while Jared remained silent and irritable.

"They say the Princess's beauty blinds men!" said Neil, Jared's cousin.

"'Aye, they say she can destroy men's resolve with just one look!" said another

"They say she can dance like a swan," replied another older man who stared into the distance

Jared rolled his eyes sky ward.

"She must be so…"

"I think you all are forgetting one thing," Jared cut in, the men all looked at him expectantly "She is a Princess who wastes our resources. Everyone knows that as soon as she is sixteen, which she is today, she will be married off to a Prince in some far off country because, incase you forgot, woman can't inherit the throne and we will be stuck with…."

"Hush Jared you foolish boy!" said Cav, who had come up behind Jared while he had been talking "You almost speak treason!"

Cav grabbed Jared by his shoulder and firmly shook him. Jared looked down, his cheeks flaming. Why should he not express his opinions of the kingdom and why should his complaints fall on deaf ears?

Jared lifted his gaze, his storm blue eyes flashing with defiance, he opened his mouth but before he could continue, Cav grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front of the cart.

Furious that he should be silenced, Jared once more opened his mouth to protest when his father put a hand rather forcefully over his mouth. Jared lifted his gaze to his fathers. Cavs normal sparkling eye were stormy and angry, a look that was usually reserved for thieves and criminals. Jared swallowed hard as he realized why their carts were never robbed, Cav maybe his father but he could not deny that he had a fearsome presence.

"Jared, I did not raise you in this world so that you could get arrested for speaking treason!" Jared tried to cut in, but his fathers hand was still firmly over his mouth "You must learn that there is a time and a place to say things, especially things about the royal family. I know that you are a well educated boy, and you are smart Jared, too smart for your own good!"

Finally freeing himself from his father hold, Jared hissed "Pa, we both know I am right. All this," he gestured to the market and the celebrations "Is a waste of valuable money! Imagine what we could do with the money wasted here! We could finally have the life we had before you married…"

Jared instantly stopped looking horrified, he had gone too far. Cavs face instantly grew dark.

"Jared," Cav said, barley containing his anger "I think I would be best if you went home"

Jared didn't hesitate for one moment, he staggered under his father's intense gaze before hurrying over to his horse which was tied up on a nearby post.

He jumped onto his horse, not wanting to risk a glace at his father, and galloped off towards his home.

Jared felt ashamed that his father still had such a powerful effect on him! When he was little, before his mother's death, Jared had been frightened of his father. No, frightened wasn't the right word. He was in awe. His father was handsome, smart, calculating and the kindest man Jared had ever known, sometimes he seemed so surreal. His father was a merchant and spent a great deal of time traveling the lands and over the vast seas of the north, selling his wares, making a living. He remembered the lonely summer days, when his father was due home and yet would not come. He remembered how he tried not to cry when his father missed his birthdays. He remembered sitting at the front gate of their house starring at the road, willing him to come home to them.

His mother was always there. She pulled him into her arm and murmured soothing words. Jared distinctly remembered her smooth hands pushing his hair from his face and wiping away his tears. He remembered he smile which lit up rooms. He remembered her ice blue eyes which he had inherited from her, they were never cold, as one would expect but were full with love and compassion.

It had all gone away so fast. Jared couldn't even remember her face, the face of his own mother.

Her funeral had been simple. She had died of a simple cough which mad it impossible to breathe. She was buried under the willow trees, he remembered standing still, not quite believing what had happened. At first he was angry, angry that his mother had been taken, no, stolen from him. Then he was numb, he tried to block out the loneliness in his heart but failed miserably.

Then a deep, deep despair set in. Gradually with time his wounds healed as his father moved back to the city to be with him. He owed his father much more than he sometimes realized, even if he made poor choices when it came to marriage.

Jared was pulled from his thoughts as his horse stumbled. Jared was so preoccupied with his thoughts he had no idea where he was.

He sighed and looked around.

He was in a small side street. The path was cobbled and the houses which lined the streets loomed over his head. The street itself was lined with people, carts, animals and stalls. The sound was almost unbearable, the small street boomed with noise as children played, woman gossiped and men argued.

He groaned inwardly as he saw how packed the street really was. He would have to dismount his horse and walk along side it, if he had anyway chance at getting to the other side.

Jared gracefully slipped off the horse and grabbed its reins.

He continued to walk slowly picking his way carefully through the crowd.

Suddenly the crowd split open as people started to scream and stare upwards.

He followed their gaze to a rope strung between the buildings which extended across the road. A man stood on one side of the rope leaning out of the window. He had a bald head with an evil smile plastered on his face. He had a white sleeveless top which reveal his arms which were covered in exotic looking tattoos. Although he was drawing people's attention it was the piercing scream which came from in his arms which caused the alarm.

Jared breathe caught in his lungs as he viewed a young woman being held in his arms. Her long black hair covered her face as she struggled uselessly against the strong man. Her small body and slender figure seemed frail next to the bulk and size of her captive. Her blue dress hitched up at the waist inappropriately exposing her small shoes and tanned legs.

The man smiled down at the growing crowd. Many men moved hurriedly towards the bottom of the building, meaning to help her escape his clutches. From out of nowhere the man pulled out a large sword and held it to the girl's throat. She instantly stilled as silence fell across the crowd.

Jared found himself at the front on the throng almost directly under the window. Craning his neck he stared upwards.

"She's just a girl" a mans voice whispered from behind him.

"We can't do anything, he has her at knife point!" another replied.

"Does anyone know him?"

"He's a trader and an acrobat," piped up a slighter voice. Jared turned too stared at the small old lady behind him. She had unsettling black eyes and her back was hunched with age "He will do anything for attention and money. It seems to me he has taken this prank too far."

Jared watched her as she turned to face him.

"It seems she's in of a savior," she said cryptically and he could was sworn she winked at him.

Jared did not have enough time to ponder these thoughts as the man above started to speak.

"She will walk the rope, for your enjoyment. If she falls, it is her own doing and I win. If she reaches the other side you win! Now who will place their bets?"

Jared stared in disgust. This whole ploy was so he could scam money off gamblers. This was no game, this was a woman life!

Silence rung through the alley, the man looked expectantly at the shocked crowd. Getting no response the man snarled and tightened his grip on the girl.

"In that case," he growled "Walk, my pretty!"

He quickly pushed the girl away from his body and onto the swaying rope. The girl never stood a chance, already in motion she tried to steady herself but only succeeded in tipping herself more off balance.

Without thinking, Jared reacted.

He let go of his horses reins and ran, positioning himself underneath the rope. Before he knew it the girl was plummeting towards the ground emitting a heart braking scream.

Jared braced himself and put out his arms.

Jared didn't know how it happened, but she landed perfectly in his arms, she fit between his arms and chest like she belonged there. Jared stumbled and tried to avoided falling backwards, but failed miserably.

Before he knew it he was on the ground, the young woman on top of him. Her head was planted firmly on his chest. He felt her taking a deep shaky breath before looking up.

The world froze as she lifted her gaze to his. Her emerald green eyes were lined with tears and her sun kissed skin shone from the light in the nearby lantern. Her red lips her were slightly parted in a silent cry and her long dark hair fell in ringlets around and down her back. She clung onto his tunic with while hands. He was suddenly acutely aware of how close they were, her slender legs her were interwined with his own and her chest was pressed firmly against his own. His whole body tingled, the smooth skin on her legs rubbed against his own as she moved.

He resisted the urge to blush as they sat there ignoring the growing crowd and the men who were chasing her bald captor. He realised that he was under the same scrutiny from her as she was from him, her green eyes leaving his face momentary to travel over his face, shoulders and torso, her eyes soon found his once more. Her warm breathe tickled his face as she breathed out. A slow smile crept across her beautiful face as a charming blush spread across her cheeks.

'Thank you." she murmured in a melodious voice her eyes never leaving his own.

He found her smile contagious, as he smiled along with her and replied.

"Anytime"

* * *

A/N:Thanks to Disney Princess3 and chrissyyissy for reviewing!

Review?


	4. Queen

Cue Bad Guy.

_Chapter 3_

The gardens of the palace were bathed in the fading light of the afternoon, a silence had descended over the estate as soon as the Princess was declared missing. The normal clicking of shoes on the terrace were silenced, the loud gossiping of palace servants had been halted and the stables were empty. The shadows stretched out as men, woman and soldiers scoured the gardens, which they knew the Princess loved so much. If she was hiding in the palace she would be in the gardens.

The dying light of the day peeped through the large windows into the small drawing room two floors up. The curtains parted slightly, held open by a pale, slender hand. The hand was withdraw and brought to owners side.

A woman stood at the window surveying the scene below, watching for a sign that the Princess had been found. Her face was covered in shadows as darkness descended on the room once more. In the gloom you could make out her white blonde hair which stood out like a candle in the night. It rippled down her back in waves and shone against her dark skin. Her plain brown eyes looked strangely youthful, yet the fine lines on her face gave away her true age. Her fierce cheekbones angled upwards ending in her hair line and her chin stuck out in defiance as she looked down the bridge of her nose. Her black floor length gown clung to her shapely figure, many would agree this gown was more suitable for mourning rather than her step daughters ball.

Not pausing or flinching when there was a sharp wrap on the door, she quickly turned around and headed across the drawing room. The door opened slowly inwards to reveal a meek man whose face was dominated by a pair of thick wire rimmed glasses.

Resisting the urge to groan in frustration, the woman set a scowl on her face and demanded impatiently.

"Well, what news,"

The small man bent over in a failed attempt at a bow.

"Your highness, Q-Queen Laurel!"

The Queens eye glinted dangerously at the almost cowering man.

"If you please, messengers tell news, not stutter on simple greetings! Don't make me repeat myself! What is the news?"

The messenger pulled the small hat off his head and pushed his glasses up his mousy face. He looked everywhere but the queen, looking for an escape from her icy glare.

"There-There is no news to report your highness, the search of the grounds and palace have had no positive results! No leads, no news, no clues! Men have spread out into the neighboring streets and markets. B-But…"

"But what?" the queen said coolly, sending shivers down the messengers spine.

"B-But…" the messenger hesitated for an instant "The crowds, the crowds make searching hard, the guards aren't sure how much longer the Princesses disappearance will stay secret. They are afraid that the servant will talk. Y-Your highness!" He added hastily.

The queen's eyes narrowed before waving a hand towards the door, wordlessly dismissing him. The jumpy messenger hurriedly closed the door behind him leaving the queen in darkness once more.

Finally expelling a sigh of frustration the Queen shrieked an ear piercing cry and swiped her hand towards a vase sitting precariously on a table. The vase flew through the air and smashed against the far wall.

Grinning in satisfaction Laurel moved slowly back to her vantage point at the window. She starred absent mindedly at the pathway which was littered with the carriages of nobles.

Her lips drew back in a snare. How dare her ungrateful step daughter do this to her! Ever since the king had been struck down with his illness, Emma had grown more and more rebellious. She skipped her lessons, involved herself in the lives of servants and talked to them as though they were her equal. Laurel remembered the day when she decided she despised the girl.

_The queen had been discussing the upcoming ball with her friends, only one week after she had married the King. Laurel laughed at the right moments smiled at the right people and charmed the right delegates. She was every king's dream. She was beautiful, smart and could talk men out of wars and into alliances. Suddenly in the middle of her conversation a giggle erupted from the corner of the room. The room fell instantly quiet as Laurel gestured for a nearby servant to investigate. Soon after, the servant came back with a scraggy you girl in her arms. The girl smelt like horses and her long brown hair was covered in a dusting of dirt and leaves. _

_The girl looked up defiantly as the woman began to argue:_

"_It's a servant!"_

"_Oh, it's filthy!"_

"_Queen Laurel, how could you let this scum into our presence?"_

_Laurel's icy stare silenced them all as her gaze returned to the smiling young girl._

_The girl had a rebellious glint in her eyes as she met the Queens eyes._

"_Why, Hello Mother."_

Laurel had never heard from any of those women again. Even now, six years on, Laurel still felt the angry burn in her stomach. In her marriage she had inherited an insolent, willful child whom in her child hood played with servants! Laurel shook her head in distain.

Her attention was drawn down the court yard by a loud shout.

She starred as a man was pulled along, his legs kicking trying to bite the arms holding him down. He was escorted by a platoon of soldiers who lead him into the palace and out of Laurels sight, but not before Laurel glimpsed his arms.

They were covered in a mass of exotic tattoos.

Her eyes widened as she turned around swiftly and glided across the room her face tense. She grabbed the door handle and pulled the doors open.

She grabbed her dress and pulled it out of the way of her feet. The halls of the palace were empty as she all but ran down the hallways, weaving in and out of path and down stairs. Doorways, empty rooms and paintings flashed past her as she gripped her skirts even tighter.

All she could see were the foreign tattoos in her head, taunting her, enraging her.

Why had that fool gotten himself caught?

She reached the palace floor and ran down the corridors. She reached a large door way with stairs leading down into the depths of the palace dungeons. She descended the steps, fire light licked the stone walls.

She heard shouts and screams from the dungeons below and her lips curled into a cruel smile. She always loved it down here, not that she could, or ever would admit it to anyone. The air was thick with the smell of despair and decay.

Laurel took a deep breathe as she reached the bottom. The grey stone walls were covered in a thin layer of moss and the damp floor was cold through her thin shoes. Prison cells surrounded each wall, heavy metal doors lined the walls with small gaps, enough to ensure the prisoner would not die from lack of air.

Soldiers looked up in surprise at her. Each had a questioning look in their eyes as they all bowed deeply. She lifted her chin higher and stalked her way across the hall.

A the end of the room there was a small alcove which contained a desk from which the legal documentation for the dungeons took place. A muscular young man, who went by the name of Took, sat in a chair looking rather bored scraping the dirt from under his names with a nasty looking knife. His legs crossed up on the desk staring at a spot on the wall.

Took spied the Queen and looked unaffected, he was used to her midnight visits.

"Took," Laurel drawled "I need to speak to a prisoner, your guards are probably interrogating him but I need you to have him set in a room alone. No one else is to be present. Is that clear?"

Took raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly. His eyes never leaving Laurels he shouted "Grab the bald prisoner, the one we just brought in. Have him place in cell six,"

Two guards behind him nodded and yet looked confused. After a few moments the guards dragged a wounded figure from one cell into another further down.

Laurel refused to look in his direction as she stared at a stop on the ceiling, looking as regal and commanding as one could in a prison. The guards knew better than to question her. The queen's temper was legendary. Servants who so much as looked at her the wrong way were never heard of again. Gossip spread of her temper, ruining vases, ripping up books and pulling down curtains in her fury. No one dared say anything to anyone who held any power. The vases were cleaned up discretely and the curtains were replaced within the hour.

"Your highness," Took's loud voice boomed startling everyone out of their own thoughts "Three doors on your left, you will be left alone as requested,"

The guards watched in fascination, Took had not bothered to even stand in the queen's presence, let alone bow. Yet the most surprising thing of all was that the queen didn't seem to mind. In fact she was careful to look everywhere but at the strapping young man who had, in the presence of the queen, had become fascinated with cleaning his nails.

The queen glided down the corridor passing by the guards, like she was taking an afternoon stroll, rather than walking in the dungeons.

She reached the door and stepped through shutting it gently behind her, leaving the guards starring at the solid metal door bewildered.

"Well you heard the lady," Took grumbled from his corner "Clear the area!"

The room was dark and muggy. The only light came from a fire which hung suspended from the ceiling. The man sat on the floor, his legs folded underneath him his head drooped.

* * *

Laurel turned around and stared at the disheveled form with a look of pure hatred. She strode across the room as the man lifted his head up to stare at her with helpless eyes. Laurel stopped right in front of him before bringing her hand back and hit him across the face with such force his weak body sprawled across the floor. She stared blankly as she held her arm up in the air, the sound of her strike resounded through the room.

"How _dare_ you get caught!" she said her voice shaking.

Walking over to the pathetic figure she lifted him up by his collar.

She starred at his face which was caked with blood and resisted the urge to emit a rather unlady like snarl. Her hand shook as she faced his. She felt an urge to hit this man again. Yet she willed herself not to. Not until she had gotten the full story.

"I told you to follow her Jon," she hissed "I instructed you clearly, perhaps you would care to recite was my clear and simple instructions were?"

Jon's eyes left hers for an instant before he starred right back.

"I was to follow the Princess. Take her somewhere discrete. Dispose of her,"

"And what did you do?" she whispered.

"I-I-I didn't. I thought I could make a profit! She would die at the end and I would make a handsome profit from gullible gamblers! She was to walk a rope, it was inevitable that she wouldn't survive. But-But she was caught."

He turned away for an instant before continuing his eyes planted firmly on the floor.

"A young man, he ran forwards and caught her."

The Queen emitted a high pitched shriek as she rounded on him once more.

"You mean to tell me that she is still alive?"

Jon nodded.

The queen lurched forwards as she swung her leg, striking him in the side of his body. He cringed and curled his body into a ball.

"When I hired you, I was assured that you were the best! Now I have a Princess who is running around the streets, she's a loose cannon. We have no clue where she's gone! This is a disaster"

Turning around the queen ran her hands through her long hair.

"I won't have to rot in the cell. You will be released. I will not hunt you. I will not press charges. Let me warn you. If I ever hear so much as a word about you ever again, I will have your head!"

With that Laurel turned on her heels and stormed out of the cell.

The only thoughts on her mind were of the Princess. Lost in the city. Perhaps she would stay lost. Perhaps Laurels problems would be solved.

Perhaps wasn't good enough.

She would be found.

And when she was, she would be dealt with.

A/N: Thanks to Tiger Lily21 and julissa.' for your wonderful reviews. Thats about it really.


	5. Miri

Disclaimer: I own everything part from Snow White (Which isn't so obvious at this stage of the story, buh)

* * *

_Chapter__ 4_

How could someone seem so remarkable? So marvelous yet you have only known them an instant?

Emma wondered the exact same thing as she lay cradled in Jared's arms. However she was instantly aware how improper it was for her to be in contact with anyone (royal persons must maintain a suitable distance from others at all times), let alone a man. She smiled to herself as she imagined Laurels face if he could see her now. Tonight she wasn't a Princess, she was normal. Her dream of escaping the palace was finally a reality. She wasn't about to let Laurel ruin what promised to be a wonderful evening.

Even as she thought these things, Emma paused for an instant before wondering what she was thinking! She hardly knew this man. Just because he courageously saved her life didn't make him a kind person. She stared into his face. She guessed him to be about her own age. His tanned skin and callused hands gave away the hours of labor he so obviously did. He had sky blue eyes which glinted with life and passion. He had high cheek bones and a small scar which ran from his hair line to the corner of his left eye brow, giving him a slightly raised eyebrow. They had barley enough time to utter their names before city guards immediately came down with the tattooed man. Emma jumped away from Jared pulling herself out of his arms blushing profusely.

Her captor, the tattooed forigen man snarled and spat at her, cursing in a language foreign to Emma. Emma jumped away, distancing herself from Jared and the forigen man still emabaressed, her embarrassment however quickly changed to fear when she saw them.

Palace guards.

She immediately started to panic. She had sat there staring into Jared's, she had to admit, rather beautiful eyes, giggling like a dim-witted child, very unlike the _princess_ she was, while the guards had been walking up the street, searching every nook and cranny. In the shops, between people, in the houses.

The panic and confusion swept throughout the crowd as they approached. Vendors with questionable items immediately evacuated their stores, beggars and the homeless slunk back into the alleys and the crowd parted to let the intimidating men through. The guards wore thick armor with the imperial crest on their breast, a Lilly entwined with a staff which had a giant Sapphire placed precariously on its head. The guards also had large, threatening swords dangling off a dark leather belt, each also had a pair of hand cuffs hangings from the other side, and had bright red tunics and leggings under their armor.

She couldn't help but let a look of horror and shock pass over her feature. She had just left the palace! Her step mother surely couldn't have known yet. Tom would not have given the information up easily. Emma furrowed her brows. Laurels power and influence had gotten far. The only way of her knowing would be the servants. She wondered what Laurel had threatened them with. Unemployment? Banishment? Would she go as far as execution?

Emma would not put it past her step mother. As long as she had known her, Laurel had gone out of her way to make Emma's life horrible.

Emma's mother died when she was just six. She still remembered how her mother smelt like meadows and flowers. It was so very unlike how she smelt on her death bed, bitter and smoky.

Her mother had been the pride of the land. When Emma was a little girl she was told of her mother's beauty, she remembered being seating on her maids knee, looking innocently up at her asking more about her mother.

The maid, who was the first of many, had obliged the young princess and told her of her parents unconventional meeting, the queens unrivaled beauty and her grace. No one ever spoke of her death. It had caused so much pain to the kingdom and beyond, its was not a subject which entered civilised conversation. When her mother died the kingdom fell apart. Alliances which had previously been strong, fell apart. Peasants grew unhappy with their lives.Noble men and woman gossiped and plotted against the throne.

But the greatest loss to the kingdom by far, would be the loss of a King.

Emma can barley remember her father. What she could remember was not very comforting. She remembered him standing on the stairs in an elegant white suit instructing their many servants. She remembered this commanding voice ring out among the palace halls. She remembered his imperious eyes, always watching for the slightest mistake.

But, all those memories were nothing to the day of her mothers funeral. The day when she and the kingdom had lost him. The city was in mourning, the country was in mourning and Emma was in pieces. They woman she respected the most, admired the most and loved the most was gone. There were no world for how torn inside she felt. She was too shocked to cry, the tears refused to come no matter how desperately she wanted them too. As time went on her wounds healed slowly, for Emma had not only lost one parent. She had lost both. She remembered clearly, her father stood at the alter, her mother's still body lay below, Emma sat close to her father's cold and manipulative ministers far away from the comforting embrace of her nurse maid. She remembered sitting stone faced fearing to moving in case it disturbed her resolve not to break down in front of the entire court. Her father started his speech without so much as a downwards glance at her mother. The being was just to reassure the public of his commitment to the nation. He never once mentioned her mothers wonderful eyes, her flowing hair, her beauty inside and out. Emma felt a rage which she had never, or hasn't since, boil through her veins. She felt such a violent hate towards her father as if it her his fault for the problems in her life. The king stepped down and motioned for her to take to the 'stage' where her mother was watched by the grieving crowd. It was her job to bless her mother before she was buried. It was par of ancient tradition which was only followed to appease the older, more conservative public. Emma could think of nothing worse. She had approached her mothers coffin and recited that prayer drilled into her from birth. She raised her hands and rested them on the side of the coffin. She hated how her voiced had cracked during the prayer, she turned keeping her eyes to the back of the room.

"She was a queen, she was my Mother. People speak of her being lost, she isn't lost. If I go to the end of the oceans, to the top of mountains, across the deserts I will never find her again. She is gone..." She said in a small voice barley suppressing a heart breaking sob. If you listen hard you could hear the courts hearts breaking.

There was a loud thump when her father hit the floor. It was so unexpected. Every ones attention was focused on Emma, no one saw him fall. The whole court gasped with shock as physicians raced to his side. They say it was the stress that did it. The doctors informed the public that he had had a stroke, but his advisers assured them that he would still be a strong king. Everyone in the palace knew better.

He couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was no longer capable of being king.

Not only had they lost a King, but she was the only heir, a female heir. Yet another problem on Emma's long list. She was born a girl. Only boys could inherit the throne, she was no use to her kingdom until she married to form alliances. The advisers argued and argued about the problem, if only he had a wife to control the country while everyone thought it was his doing.

That was where Laurel came in. She was beautiful, titled, rich and ruthless. A perfect candidate for the new queen. It was not too long before the wedding bells were chiming and Emma inherited a new mother.

If her Mother was here now, Emma would not be forced to do things against her will.

She was sharply brought to the present as Jared grabbed onto her arm and spun her around "Its time for us to disappear" he whispered throwing a glace at the ever nearing line of guards.

Emma shook her head, clearing it of all thoughts, and looked around, all this commotion, everyone wondering whom the guards had come for now.

All of this was for her.

She stared up the road, the panicked crowd added to the chaos, people ran in all directions, carts, horses and people clogged all exits, all this made her almost incapable of escape.

Almost.

Jared was looking around frantically beside her, like all the other citizens he had also heard to stories of the cruelty of the guards when they were on a mission. They had no regrets of injury or loss of lives, as long as they got the job done. These guards were moving with a purpose, these guards defiantly had a mission.

All the while Emma glanced at a nearby wagon which lay in the middle of the road facing the advancing troops. It was completely abandoned, the items from the cart splayed across the ground as the horses tore at the reins trying to break free. Each horse had a wild look in their eyes, each fed on the panic which surrounded them, emanated from the crowds. Stalls all around the area had been trampled or destroyed leaving debris of all over the road.

Emma made a spit instant decision. She lurched out of Jared grasped as she started running towards the cart. She ran forwards ignoring Jared cry behind her. She stooped down and grasped a long piece of wood from the cobble stones. She dodged and weaved between the ruins of the market. She heard the blood pounding in her head, the adrenaline pumped through her body, Jared chasing after her and the shouts of the nearing guards as they spotted her.

She was finally clear of the ruins, she made a beeline for the cart. She ran around the side continued towards the front, before her arm was caught by Jared's hand. He spun her around and stared at her.

"What do you think you are doing? We should be running away from them, not towards them!" he all but shouted.

Emma sighed, tugged her arm free of his grip and pushed her fringe out of her face.

"Look, we don't have time for this. You just going to have to trust me."

Jared gave her an incredulous look before she spun around and continued along the cart. She positioned herself behind one of the large wheels. Emma watched the horses pull the cart never really moving it very far, they were just animals. She felt a twinge of regret, in her plans she had never considered the horses. In the scheme of things, it was her or them. The line of soldiers drew nearer, and nearer.

Any second now. The guards were now running towards the cart shouting at her, they were less than twenty metres away, it was all to easy.

Emma stepped out from behind the cart holding the plank out to her side. She smiled her signature impish grin, the guards hesitated for an instant before shock ran through there faces. They recognised her.

Leaving them no time to ponder this however, Emma stepped forwards and sharply rapped both horses on the behind. Both horses off in the same direction, straight towards the line of guards. She quickly dropped the plank of wood and watched as guards jumped out of the way of the veering, chaotic wagon. She heard the shouts and screams of the guards as she struggled to keep a grin off her face. That would teach Laurel to think she would be easily caught.

She was roughly grabbed by the hand as Jared ran up behind her and pulled her along with him. She let him lead her towards a now empty exit. Emma grinned. She felt alive, it was thrilling and terrifying at the same time.

They whirled around the corner, Jared tugging on her hand. She followed along dumbly, stumbling in his wake. Her hand tingled as she looked at there en-laced fingers, being a princess nobody apart from family touched her in even informal gestures. This seemed, almost intimate to her, even if it were an everyday occurrence to Jared. Much to her disgust in her lack of self discipline she felt her cheeks heat up bright scarlet as she trailed behind him all but forgetting the guards hot on their tail. All her thoughts were focused on her hand in his. This was ridiculous. The only reason she felt herself drawn to him was the simple fact that he treated her as a human being. All men either treated her with misplaced awe or polite distaste. All but Jared.

Even in the most hectic, exciting and confusing moment of her life, Emma found herself wondering what she would do if circumstances were different. It had been a wonderful night, but it was time for her to face up to the truth. She was a princess. A princess had no place in this kind of life. As much as Emma enjoyed her time, she didn't belong here, she had to tell Jared.

"I go and save you" he panted "And then you go and do something so-so... brilliant. Here I was thinking you were just a damsel in distress. You are very resourceful!" Jared commented with a look of awe and amazement. Emma smiled triumphantly glad for his praise momentarily forgetting her dilemma.

* * *

Emma sat next to Jared cradling a steaming mug in one hand and resting her chin on the other. Her and Jared were sitting in the middle of a market by a open bonfire. They had managed to evade the guards and had escaped. Emma was living the life she always dreamed of, sitting on a dusty log, staring into the flames and sipping a suspicious looking brew. She was away from the palace, away from prying eyes. She was unknown.

"So, you work around here?" Emma said fishing for a conversation.

"Yeah, I work for my father. We run a shipment business." he looked down at the mug in his hands then looked up smiling "Its not much of a job but it makes us enough money to get by. It a beautiful night. I should be at home right now, but I don' think I could go home."

Emma frowned "Why would that be?"

"Oh, my step mother." he gestured with one hand "She is... difficult,"

"I know how you feel!" Emma cried "I have a step mother too!"

"Really?" said Jared eagerly, leaning in towards her.

"Yes, shes a fright. Shes controlling my father. Manipulating my life and making all 'my' choices for me!"

Jared nodded enthusiastically "I know how you feel!"

"I wish he never married her..."

They both sat quickly back realising they had both unconsciously moved towards each other during their animated conversation, leaving them just inches apart. Emma felt a light blush grace her cheeks, she'd been doing a lot of that tonight.

Her and Jared talked of the markets and the city guards. They talked of their families, of course she left out many details. She told him of her brother and her step mother. He asked many questions but she deflected them skillfully asking him many in return. She learned of his step mother and his frightful step family. She learnt of his dead mother and of his father, of his job and his passions. She learned of his opinions on politics and the wars going on between the kingdom and their neighbour. He was animated as he waved his hands about trying to convey his frustration with the kings advisers, his eyes gleamed with passion

He was so opinionated and strong. He was so sure of himself and yet she was not sure who she was at all. She always shrunk from her responsibility and role in society, always resenting her position yet Jared wished he was in a position of power. Not to do wrong or abuse his power, to do good. To change the country for the better. Even now as he voiced his opinions and thoughts, not hesitating when it came to a decision, not when he caught her and not when he lead her through the many winding streets.

"If I could, I would have a word to those advisers. While I was at it I would find that silly queen and tell her to leave the country! Shes brought us no good. She wastes money on the war while people starve in her own kingdom. Why? Because she simply wont compromise!" Jared said loudly.

Nearby people turned to stare before quickly bustling off. The store owner, whom had overheard walked right up to them.

"Boy, you are either dim witted or a fool!" he growled pointing an accusing finger at Jared "The queen has ears everywhere! You speak treason, you do. Stop it before I kick you away from that warm fire"

Jared's cheeks grew red, Emma wasn't certain weather it was from embarrassment or anger.

Emma looked away for an instant before her eyes fell back on him. He leaned in closer keen to continue their conversation.

"Its good to talk to you. You listen. My father, he doesn't really listen. My step sisters don't have a brain cell between them and my step mother would surely walk away if I was talking about anything not involving the latest fashions or the latest lady she is trying to set me up with!"

Emma felt an impish smile spread across her face, an exact mirror image of his own.

Jared leaned backwards and stretched his legs out.

"What are your feeling on all this celebrations?" he ask casually, but his tone of voice suggested it was far from just a casual comment.

Emma swallowed and answered carefully.

"I don't know... I try not to get too involved in it all but..."

She shrugged, it was the most diplomatic response she could think of. It could be interpreted in many different ways and she wasn't giving away her true opinions. Perhaps the hours of diplomacy lessons had finally paid off. Jared frowned in thought before leaning forwards once more, casting a fugitive glance behind him.

"Me personally? I think its all a waste of time. This 'princess' of ours, what is she doing for the country? She sits in her palace sewing and dancing. We are expected to celebrate a failures birthday. Shes probably stuck up and selfish. That horrible queen probably panders to her every need wasting valuable money. Everyone knows she will never amount to anything. She will marry a rich prince from a far off land and never be heard of..."

Emma stood up quickly turning white. So this is what the public thought of her. A selfish, heartless waste of money?

"I-I have to go, T-Thank you... Thank you very much for this evening, its been truly wonderful."

Emma quickly turned to leave, her eyes filling with tears. All her life, she thought that when she grew up she could be respected, even if she could not inherit the throne. His comments had blown away her entire fantasy of life.

"Emma?"

Jared husky, deep voice penetrated her mind and dug into her like an arrow. She didn't resent him for opening her eyes to the truth, she hated herself for not realising earlier. She pulled away from him and pushed her way into the crowd.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She might not be pampered by her step mother, or enjoy the prospect of dancing and sewing. She might not be stuck up but he was right. She was a waste of money and time to the kingdom. The only way she could be of any use was to marry a foreign diplomat or prince.

She let a strangled sob break through her resolve as she pushed her way through the crowd getting angry responses from the populace. What would they say if they know the truth? They would watch in awe. She was never allowed out of the palace, they had never seen their princess, they would stare as they saw the person whom they were celebrating. A young, fragile, rebellious teen.

She heard Jared calling her name over and over as resisted the urge to turn back, if she did she knew he would catch up to her.

Suddenly the crowd gave way and as a young girl bound through the crowd towards her. The youth was taking bounding steps, almost skipping, she had a large bandanna tied over her hair, which was not visible beneath the cloth. She, like Emma, had deep green eyes which shone with life. She wore black leggings and a dark brown tunic. Across her waist hung a red embroidered belt with, much to Emma's alarm, two golden handled knives hanging from either side. But of everything, it was her skin which stuck out, her skin was the deepest brown she had ever seen which caught your attention before anything else (A/N: Think of African skin). Emma halted as stared in wonder at the youth, her problems all but forgotten. She heard Jared run to her side, panting beside her. He raised a finger and was about to start speaking when the small girl stopped in her tracks.

The girls eyes flickered across the crowd before coming to rest on Emma and Jared. A small smile flickered across her face before walking slowly towards them.

It was then that Emma look over the girls head and saw the city guards running down the street towards them.

"Stop thief!" one yelled brandishing a sword at her.

The girl sided up to Emma, she looked down at the young face. Before she knew it the youth was clinging onto her arm, Emma felt a pressure in her back. She didn't have to look down to know it was one golden handled knives.

She stiffened as the girl whispered in a surprisingly mature voice "I hope your a good talker, m'names Miri. I'll do my part, you do yours."

Jared looked incredulously at the young girl, not hearing the exchange and then looked questionally up at Emma.

"My back Jared," she hissed at him.

Jared looked back and immediately looked pale. That knife looked very sinister, he knew that the small girl had the upper hand. One slice and Emma was dead meat.

The guards now stood in front of them hands on their hips, they stood at least a head taller than Jared, and Jared was no small fry. Emma swallowed and looked up at them forcing herself not to wince as the knife pressed harder into her back.

"Step away from her!" the guard in the middle, obviously the leader, growled.

Suddenly Miri burst into wails and tears poured down her cheeks. Emma looked in alarm down at Miri, but soon the dagger dug deeper into her back and she quickly looked back at the guards.

"Mummy!" Miri wailed.

Emma looked down at her in shock, Mummy? She was barley old enough to be her sister, let alone her mother! Jared looked across at the young girl in confusion.

"Your her mother?" one guard looked at her up and down.

"Er-" The knife pressed even harder into her back "Yes, what do you want with my angel?" I said hoping the guards couldn't see through my acting, I placed an arm protectively around Miri's shoulders. It was either lie to the guards or get cut in half by a knife-wielding girl.

"Your angel?" the guard looked sceptical "You are too young to be her mother! You are obstrucing the city guards, move now!"

Suddenly Jared stepped forwards and resting his hand tentatively on Emma shoulder.

"What do ye' want wit' me wife?" he said putting on a country accent.

Emma almost let her jaw drop, he was pretending to be her husband, to save her life. Strange how he seemed to be getting into the habit of saving her. She smiled appreciatively up at Jared before continuing on.

"Don't you be start with me!" Emma stated pretending to be offended "My daughter here has done nothing wrong! We let her ut of our sight for one second, and you lot chase her down the street! Shes only a child!"

"Only a child who stole a loaf of bread!" the guard retorted "I think we better be taking you all down to jail, you are obstructing our investigations and arrests! We might even let the palace guards punish you, they are in a awful mood this evening."

The guards moving forward menacingly and Emma and Miri took a step backwards. Jared stared at them and cried "Are you willing to take a woman who is expecting a child into jail?"

The small crowd whom had gathered to witness the spectacle whispered at this sudden turn of events. Emma looked up at Jared, a look of shock passed over her face. He lent forwards and rested a hand on her small stomach. Emma felt herself turn bright red at the implications. If she was 'pregnant' this whole crowd thought that... her and Jared had... These thoughts only mad her blush harder as she struggled to find her voice. Her skin burnt where his hand was touching her belly and she felt as her skin was being pricked with from the inside out

"We found out just last week!" Jared exclaimed "Everyone knows stress is no good for a child!"

The guards squinted down at her.

"She doesn't look... shes too young... We didn't realise..." one stammered, the embarrassment clear on his face.

"Look lady, just pay for the bread and we will leave you alone. Just don't let her do it again!" The leader said his eyes flickering from Jared hand to Miri who was still curled up next to Emma.

Jared withdrew his hand from Emma's stomach and drew out a silver coin from his pocket and pressed into the hand of the soilder. Jared turned sharply and grabbed Emma's hand and said loudly.

"Come on dear, we best be getting home,"

Emma smiled and nodded feeling the sharp knife withdraw little by little as the guards walked away.

"Come along Miri," Emma said.

Emma looked down at the young girls face. On second thought, she wasn't young at all! Her face was mature and her features were sharp. Emma guessed the girl to be only a little younger than herself. Emma's face turned from shock to anger, to confusion. Miri wasn't a sweet little girl, so why did she think she was one? Were her eyes simply playing tricks on her or had she not bothered to give her a long look when she had run up to them?

"Why yes _mother_," Miri, if that was her real name, said smirking.

Emma pulled her hand out of Jared's sharply causing him to turn around (she had not forgotten his 'opinions' of her). Emma drew her lips back and hissed to Miri,

"When we get away from this crowd, you have got _a lot _of explaining to do,"

* * *

A/N:I have just added a **prologue **it would be useful to read it (Although at this point in the story it might not make much sense, but it is part of the crucial story line and it is called suspense.)

To Disney Princess3, julissa.', xN00DLES and Tiger Lily21 thank you for reviewing.

I will give you cyber birthday cakes if you all review (Yes, that was a bribe)


	6. Vanished

_Disclaimer: _Do not own Snow White. Non possieda Biancaneve. No posea Blancanieve. Ne possédez pas le Blancneige.

(Sorry if that makes no sense- Blame the internet translator)

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Jared trailed Emma and the mysterious girl, Miri, as Emma wound through the crowds into a secluded alley way, clear of prying ears.

He studied Emma's back as he thought. Things had been going so well. They had been talking, he could finally discuss his opinions with someone freely, when suddenly she had gone deathly pale and he swore I saw tears in her green eyes. He had no clue of what he could have possibly said that could have upset her. He tried not the mentally beat himself up, as he followed her, he had more pressing matters to worry about.

Jared remembered the city guards who left in a hurry after he had said that Emma was pregnant. He remembered his strong urge to blush and run away from the prying eyes of the gathered crowd, but all he could really worry about at the point was that Emma was in danger. His stomach felt as if it had dropped out of him when he had seen the small, sharp dagger pressed into Emma's back by 'Miri'.

Emma stopped suddenly and released Miri. Jared glanced around quickly, taking in his surroundings. They were in a small alley way with a dead end. It was relatively clean with the shadows hiding the corners and edged from clear sight. The shadows played on the wall from the street lights, and they noise from the crowds were muffled by the high, stone walls. Windows with hole-ridden curtains lined either side of the alley and a few doors showed signs of years of wear.

Emma planted her hands on her hips as Jared fell into place beside her.

The small dark skinned girl smirked at both of them her eyes flashing.

She bowed at them mockingly and slid the bandanna further up her head exposing tight black ringlets.

"I think a thank you is in order, you kindness is much appreciated. Doing such an act for a total stranger n the pure goodness of your heart!" she cried in a voice a few tones lower than it was when she was acting a few moments ago.

Jared gritted his teeth at her mocking; they all knew that Emma had no choice but to help her in that situation. He glanced at Emma who, to his great surprise, was trying and failing to keep a smile off her face.

Her eyes flashed as she neatly fell into a curtsy. Jared stared at her incredulously and sighed.

"Thank you Miri. If I may call you that," she joked back.

"Yes Madam you may,"

Emma grinned openly but tried to rein in her composure as she said seriously "I think you should explain,"

Miri picked at her nails and glanced at them from beneath her eye lashes. Now that Jared examined her again, she did not look like she was a child, far from it actually. Her face, it was true she still had some childish roundness, but her cheek bones stood out strongly and he could detect that under her breaches and loose tunic that she had the curves of a woman, not a child.

"I borrowed one of the guard's swords,"

"You what?" Jared cried speaking up for the first time.

"I borrowed his sword," She said slowly in a high pitched voice as if explaining to a child. Jared frowned as he heard a snort and a giggle from next to him.

He glared at Emma who quickly straightened out her features into a composed mask.

Miri smirked and continued.

"The guards didn't take to kindly to that, but they were threatening children! I couldn't let them get away with it. Basically they chased me and then you were right there, as if delivered to me,"

Emma frowned "You didn't have to poke me with that dagger of yours,"

"If I had just asked, would you have?" she asked in a rhetorical question "I wouldn't have really hurt you, I just need leverage alright?"

Jared grunted and tried to pull Emma away.

"Lets go," he mumbled.

Emma pulled from his grip his grip her eyes planted on Miri.

"I'm Emma by the way, and this is Jared," she said waving a hand in his direction.

Miri's eyes suddenly gleamed with recognition as she ran her eyes over Emma's features, her eyes sparkled with secret knowledge.

"Like the Princess, right?" she questioned softly smirking.

Emma stiffened and visibly paled. Jared stared at her in confusion. This was the second time she had paled at the princesses' mention.

"Yes," Emma muttered "Like the Princess."

Miri grinned in triumph and linked her arm with Emmas'.

"You guys mind me tagging along with you? I got no where to stay, and I don't know anyone in the city…"

Jared looked at her like she had grown a second head, he desperately tried to convey to Emma with his eyes that she shouldn't, but Emma was entirely focused on Miri.

"You don't have anywhere to stay?"

"No," Miri said shaking her head woefully.

Emma looked at Jared with pleading eyes. Jared's heart raced as her eyes met his and his thoughts became scrambled. She smiled slowly and said "Please Jared?"

That was all it took, if only she knew what she did to him. Jared soon found himself agreeing and offering Miri accommodation in his family's barn for the night. Emma seemed to have forgotten Miri's earlier escapade with the city guards.

Emma and Miri started following him to his house where they could all rest for the night -and where he had been expected hours before- Miri and Emma soon entered into an animated conversation. Emma seemed to have formed a bond with Miri already and they were soon enough discussing everything from the best 'brand of daggers' or the worst flavored pie imaginable. Emma laughed and asked Miri and Jared questions, he did however notice that she avoided all questions which were directed at her.

Soon enough Jared felt comfortable in Miri's presence and had almost forgiven her for the stunt with the guards. Her lively personality filled up the breaks in conversation with energetic banter and jokes. She had a wicked sense of humor and a sharp tongue. She moved gracefully and walked slowly beside Emma her eyes always alight and amused. Unlike what Jared had first though, she seemed to have a good personality and she was kind, even when teasing. Emma's eyes gleamed and she smiled down the the girl as they talked.

Perhaps if Miri could make Emma laugh, she wasn't such a bad person.

* * *

The trio had wound there way though the streets and were now in the area around the corner from his house. They had stopped momentarily for Miri and Emma to both by a small pie which they were now polishing off.

Emma quickly devoured the pie, smiled and patted her stomach.

"Yum," she smiled.

Miri nodded her head in agreement still mind way through eating her pie.

"Your nose," Jared laughed, spying a piece of meat on the tip of her nose. Emma's eyes widened and a lovely blush graced her cheeks as she tried to find it with the tips of her fingers.

Jared lent in and ran his fingers across her nose swiping away the offending food. His fingered lingered on her cheek and his heart sped up.

"Jared!" cried a shrilled voice from behind the three.

Miri glanced up and quickly swallowed her mouth full of food and glanced up at him.

Emma was staring at something over his shoulder in what seemed to be a cross between amusement and annoyance.

Jared could recognize that voice anywhere. He quickly pulled his hand away from Emma's face and let his hand fall to his side.

He turned and steadied himself for the whirlwind which was his stepmother.

Behind him stood a carriage from which his stepmother was descending. She was dressed in a white dress which clung to her figure and was decorated with embroidery around the edges. It reached the floor and clung to her midriff, it had a high neck line which seemed to be almost choking her. Around her shoulders hung a fur shawl which drew her disapproving looks from people passing close by. Her face was plaster with make up as she desperately fought a battle to retain her youth, which she was slowly but surely losing. Her wispy blonde hair was in an extravagant style on the top of her head and her ears were dominated by pair of extravagant and expensive looking earrings.

She swept towards him taking in his attire in once glance. She seemed to glare at his tunic and breaches and she flicked the skirt of her dress.

She surveys his guests and her mouth curled up at the sides.

"Jared, you father is worried about you." Jared did notice she had only mentioned his Father's worry.

Jared glanced at Emma who, like Miri, was glancing dubiously at him.

"Sorry," Jared said trying to remain calm. He was sure that his step mother had nothing better tonight than to try and pair him up with a 'suitable' bride "I got… busy,"

"No matter, I have someone that has been absolutely dying to meet you!" she gushed. Jared narrowed his eyes; she was only ever this nice to him when she wanted to introduce someone new to him. His step mother was like in the storied. She was cruel and heartless. Whenever Jared's father was around she would treat Jared well, but as soon as his back was turned she would ignore him and spend outrageous amounts of money of his two step sisters. Not that Jared wanted her attention, but whenever he passed her she would snipe at him or order him around. Jared had tried many times to get along with his fathers bride, but he just could not. Jared avoided family occasions like the plague. His sisters would throw food at him when his fathers back was turned and his step mother would blame him for everything. Jared could not say that he had not tried, his father did love her. Perhaps it was love which blinded Cav from seeing the truth about his wife.

For his father's sake, Jared did as his stepmother told him too. One down side to this however, was her constantly trying to marry him off, to get him out of the way. As soon as he had turned 16, the previous year, she had brought an 'eligible' young lady to their house each month without fail. He was polite, but soon the girls would loose interest or would find a more suitable conquest. A richer man who showed them interest. Jared was sure that this is what she wanted.

Sure enough behind his stepmother stood a girl a few years older than himself. She had long blonde hair which was piled on top of hear head adding an extra foot to her diminutive size. She had a long red dress which did not do anything for her large figure and he could smell her perfume from where he stood. She was a pretty girl, although small in height but Jared wished he was anywhere but here. He risked a quick glance down at Emma who stood stone still beside him already guessing who these women were.

"Jared, please meet Vanessa. You remember her don't you? You two used to play together when you were children, or so I am told."

Vanessa beamed at him am quickly wriggled her way past his stepmother. She lurched towards him, rudely bumped and shocked looking Emma from his side and promptly wove her arms around his.

The stench of her perfume was overpowering and Jared almost gagged. He large covered in view of Emma to his dismay, he wanted to catch her eyes and try to convey his apologies or at least try to explain.

"Hi Jared, do you remember me? I remember you! Do you think I am as pretty as I was when we were younger? I think you have grown more handsome. Are you truly rich, as your mother says?" she cooed, her voice high pitch.

"Er…" he said distracted while he tried to see both Miri and Emma who were lost to him behind the expanse of hair which filled his vision.

"Jared _darling_, I will leave you two to get acquainted. Call me back when you are ready to come home, Vanessa will be staying for dinner," said his stepmother from next to the carriage, she had spotted one of her cronies and was making her way over to her. He was sure their conversation would consist of gossip.

"Jared, I think we are going to be great _friends_," Vanessa said pressing up against him, detaching a hand from his arm (not sensing his discomfort) and stroked his cheek.

Jared stared down at her. He had never meet this girl in his life. He hoped that Emma could not see what was going on.

He turned his head this way and that trying to spot his two companions all the while trying to disentangle himself from Vanessa.

Vanessa stood next to him prattling on about the latest fashions and her 'friends' who all had horrible taste compared to her.

"Jared..." sounded a bored Miri. The direction of her voice was coming from behind Vanessa.

He turned his head and tried to see past the large expanse which was Vanessa's perfumed hair. He tried to ignore her cooing as she brought her attention back to brushing her manicured hands over his face and tucking his hair behind his ears.

"Vanessa," he said batting her hands lightly, but forcefully away "Stop it,"

Vanessa looked at him through outraged eyes, how could she possibly be rejected? In her eyes she was the model of beauty and feminism.

"Miri give me one second, alright?" Jared said trying to detach his arm from Vanessa's vice like grip.

"No Jared, I don't think this can wait," Jared looked over at her, she stood in a relaxed posture, her arms folded over he chest and her legs relaxed, but the worry in her eyes and the tension in the jaw gave away her distress.

"What?"

Suddenly, it clicked. Jared turned around glancing around the crowed area. He looked for Emma's distinct dark hair and light blue dress.

She was no where to be seen.

He looked back at Miri, his eyes full of panic.

"We have to find her," they both said instantaneously.

They both nodded and without another glance back at the rejected Vanessa, his outraged step-mother, whom had been roused from her conversation by his sharp, loud words to Vanessa and the carriage which should be taking him to his father; they headed away from them scanning the crowd for Emma.

Jared wondered where she could have vanished to so quickly. Jared hoped that she had just gone to purchase a drink, or had found an acquainted that she would like to speak to, but he highly doubted it. That girl was a danger magnet. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his back as the rock which had descended him the pit of his stomach grew, making him feel queasy.

He ran his eyes along the boarder of the road and in the surrounded stalls and shops.

He glanced down at Miri who had taken a firm fighting stance next to him, one foot in front of the other, he was sure that both the scabbards which hung from her belt would be empty.

She hissed in frustration as she flicked her knives, which were in her hands as Jared had predicted, round in circles in an unconscious habit.

"Did you see her go?" Jared questioned quietly.

"No, she just disappeared," Miri answered "We need to get her back, she is more important than even you realize,"

Jared, who was not in the mood for cryptic, puzzles glanced back down at her with questioning eyes.

"Its better you don't know," Miri said quickly, anticipating his next question.

"Maybe I should know,"

"Maybe you shouldn't," Miri sighed "Not now alright, it's not the best time to be asking these sorts of questions,"

"Where do we start looking then?" Jared answered letting in go, he would make her explain another time.

"Why do you want to look for her? I know why I do, but why do you?" Miri questioned her amused, cheeky glean back into her eye.

"Lets just go," Jared grumbled. There it was again, Miri's cryptic smile and twinkle in her eyes. She knew something that Jared did not. She was planning something that Jared had no clue about. Why did _she _so desperately want to find her. Perhaps the question he should have been asking himself was, why did he want to find her? And why did his blood run cold at the thought of her coming to any harm? Jared wasn't so sure why he was desperate to find her. Perhaps because he had saved her previously, he didn't want anything to happen to her again; perhaps he was just being thoughtful. He had only know Emma for a few hours at the most, and yet felt such a strong urge to save her.

"I hate to burst your bubble Jared, but where exactly do you proposed we look? The city is full to the brim for the celebrations and we know nothing about her _real_life, don't look at me like that. I bet that she avoided all of your questions about her lifestyle, work and location. She could be anywhere!" Miri said right in his ear, breaking him from his thoughts.

Jared looked at her and then back around the square in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it, Miri was right. In a city of this size, with this population, there was no hope that they could ever hope to find her. Worse still he had no information about her that could possible be useful. He had only just realized that it was true; she had deftly and slyly deflected all of his questions without his knowledge, he was almost powerless. He would have to hope that she would either find her way back to them, or to her home.

Beside him Miri cursed and in a flash flicked her daggers back into their scabbards.

"We can start here and work our way through all the main streets, if you're willing to give up your evening?" Miri said flicking her eyes to his face.

Jared looked at her and rolled his eyes at the obvious question.

She flashed him a grin and bound into the nearest shop. Jared stared as he heard screams and protests of outrage as Miri made her way through the house. Before he knew it she had opened the window on the second floor and had hoisted her slim body out and was sitting on the sill.

"You go left, down towards the slums" she shouted down over the noisy crowd and pointed with her left hand "And I will take the right towards the palace."

He simply nodded and watched in a daze as she stood and grasped onto the edge of the roof. She swung and curled her body up as launched herself onto the roof tiles and out of his sight. He managed to glimpse her jump between buildings, swinging on the ropes which hung up the decorations, onto the tiled rooftops slowly building up her momentum until she was completely out of his sight.

He smiled at her audacity; she would be an interesting character to have around. Jared had a lot of questions. Who was she? What did she know about Emma? And what did she want? Normal people can't jump from building to building and normal people, defiantly don't go around carrying knives- Jared was sure she had many more concealed under hear clothes. When he saw her again, if he ever say her again, he would make her explain.

Without another moments hesitation, he started running down the street pushing past the crowd of people, leaving behind a very confused and angry stepmother shouting after him as he disappeared into the night.

"I'll save you Emma," he breathed as if trying to convince himself.

But deep down he knew the truth, there was almost no hope.

* * *

**A/N:**I don't really like how this fitted together, it's a bit clumsy and this is really different from my normal writing style -comes from reading too many Jane Austen books-, but oh well. I just want to get on to the next chapter (I can't wait to write it). I will be developing characters more and getting ahead with the major plot. I also have decided to update each of my stories at least once a week. So I have a schedule, this is because I am starting school again on Tuesday, and the teachers are inhumane.

I am giving everyone who reviewed or read my story cyber cakes as promised -hands out cakes-

**Captain Libeka:** Review if you are feeling nice. Or if you are feeling angry at me for leaving a cliff hanger. Or if you hate this chapter you could also review. Just do it, yeah?

**Readers -droning like robots- :** "Yes Captain Libeka. We will review."


End file.
